Episode 104
Episode 104 'is an episode of the Drunken Peasants. This episode featured the second appearance of Mercedes Carrera. Prev: Episode 103 Next: Episode 105 Highlights * More redneck impressions (0:53:04) * Caiden Cowger's interesting facial expression (1:12:14) * TJ sings a song about Cowger sucking dick (1:12:32) * TJ on an angry rant about Caiden Cowger (1:21:33) * A crazy redneck woman at the National Security Summit with Rick Santorum Videos Played # Video Games Have Cultural Effects (Ryan Wiley) # 'I'm Afraid of Sex Education' Kid - [[Troll or Not a Troll|''Troll or Not a Troll]] '(can't find) # 2014 Fox News Detroit MRA vs Feminist (similar) # HIDDEN CAM: #GayWeddingCakes at Muslim Bakeries? # UVA’s Phi Kappa Psi Frat Will Sue Rolling Stone for Campus Rape Story (News Segment) # Pentagon Planned 'Gay Bomb' (Alex Jones) # Insane Lady at National Security Action Summit to Rick Santorum : Obama Tried to Nuke Charleston # North Korea Recruiting Women For "PLEASURE SQUAD" # Democrats Still Support Slavery (Caiden Cowger) # FL Baker: We’re Getting Death Threats over Refusal to Make Anti-Gay Cake # Some video whining about TJ (can't find) # RWW News: Jerry Kenney And Peter LaBarbera Make The Case Against Homosexuality # Alabama Man Freed After Decades on Death Row # Green Power Ranger Jason David Frank talks Faith, Future with CBN NEWS Start of the Show The episode started with Mercedes Carrera talking about "''Fucking Machines" oppressing male porn stars. The Drunken Peasants watched [[Ryan Wiley|Ryan "Hitler Lives On In My Heart And Anus" Wiley]] talk about the evils of video games and defend Anita Sarkeesian. They then went into the Troll or Not a Troll Segment where some dumbass kid displays his disapproval for Sexual Education being taught in his school. They watched a feminazi debate an MRA agent on a TV show called Let it Rip. Next, Steven Crowder shared his views on the gay wedding cakes. Then they played a CNN News Report about a fraternity attempting to take legal action against Rolling Stone. Alex Jones started rambling about the Pentagon detonating bombs that will turn everyone gay. They watched a video where Rick Scrotum and a stupid pus-headed redneck talk about the commie in the White House. Middle of the Show The peasants watched a news story about Kim Jong-Un establishing a division for his sex slaves known as "Pleasure Squad." Then Caiden Cowger claims that democrats are enslaving Christians. Next, they watched a news story about Josh Fuckwitstein and the deplorable cretins who follow him ruining a bakery for refusing to perpetuate Feuerstein's anti-LGBT messages.They then tried to listen to the most boring man on the planet whine about the Amazing Atheist. Next, they watched a video from Right Wing Watch where some crusty old bastard compares homosexuality to rape and claims that it's unnatural. They watched a video about an Alabama Man who was freed after decades on death row. Then, they watched a video where the Green Power Ranger talk about faith and Jesus. They then answered a bunch of boring ass questions. End of the Show The Drunken Peasants continued answering those shitty questions before ending the show. TJ also recited a poem somewhere near the end of the show. Quotes * "And that's a job (male porn star) that, you know, you wouldn't want stolen from you; you're not going to find another job like that. It's not like when you get fired from Walmart then you get a job from Target. You know, if you get fired as a male porn star, it's not like there's any other job that involves sticking your dick into things.... Maybe Catholic priests, I guess" -TJ on male porn stars losing their jobs * "He should just tattoo his math degree to his face" -TJ on Ryan Wiley's boner for his math degree * "I fuck with hate." - Mercedes Carrera * "He's a smarmy little twat" -Scotty describing Caiden Cowger * "Yeah. Jesus is cool." - TJ * "America is losing." - Ben * ''"The government made bakers bake! It's slavery!" - ''TJ reveals the truth. Trivia * Ben reveals he's gay and is in love with a man named Steven. Not much is known about Steven. Steven likes to lay in bed and write hate porn. * Ryan Wiley is a loathsome pile of monkey shit * Obama is apparently a communist dictator. * Mercedes does not want to join Kim Jong-Un's Pleasure Squad. * TJ is an illusion. TJ agrees. * Caiden Cowger is a self-righteous imbecile Category:Drunken Peasants Episodes Disclaimer Offended? ->Disclaimer Page Category:Episodes featuring Mercedes Carrera Category:Episodes featuring Guests